The Seas Chaotic Witch
by Immortal Wolf Lover
Summary: Tsunade Potter FEM!Harry is abandoned at the Dursleys at the age of 4 for her brother who is mistakenly thought of as the BWL and is sent to the land of One Piece to train even further. Good Dumbles and Dursleys, Goddess!Minerva Wrong!BWL Alive!Potters
1. Prologue thingy

The Seas Chaos

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N I don't own Harry Potter One piece or Naruto and this will be AU big time some Crossover FEMSLASH and FEMHarry! Wrong bwl and Alive! Lily and James but still abandoned Harry. Characters will be OOC. Inspired by Chaos of the Sea by TheBlackSeaReaper.

"Get up you worthless brat and pack your things!" The voice of Lily Potter nee Evans snapped at her oldest child and only daughter, four year old Tsunade Minerva Potter, as the red haired woman stormed into her daughters' room, earning a fierce glare from said daughter when the woman made a full grown Raven she found outside with a broken wing panic all of a sudden.

"I do not know nor do I care why you are ordering me to pack my things but I will only do so after I have finished healing the poor bird _your husband and sonhit while flying a broom_!" Tsunade said glaring at the woman that birthed her who flinched back at the ferocity of the glare before the dark haired girl returned her attention to the bird in her care.

"It's alright birdy. The big mean firecracker won't hurt you." The emerald eyed four year old soothed the small animal, earning a glare from the 'big mean firecracker' that she paid no attention to. The small four year old expertly wound a roll of bandages around the bird after it calmed down long enough for her to place a cream of some type on the injured wing.

"There we go. All better." Tsunade cooed to the bird that chirped happily at her and flew up to land on her shoulder so as to try and smooth out Tsunades wavy black hair that was untamable when short. Tsunade smiled at the bird before the young girl walked around her room and threw a few things in a bag that she had lying open on her bed for no reason at all. The minute she finished packing and closed up her bag Lily grabbed her arm and apparated herself, Tsunade, the Raven, and Tsunades bag to the door of a normal looking muggle house. Lily knocked on the door quickly and roughly before it was opened by a horse like woman that Tsunade had meet a few times before while out playing or shopping in muggle London by herself but had never learned the name of.

"What do you want you freak? I thought I said that I would have nothing to do with you?" The woman spat at Tsunades mother, making Tsunade raise a single eyebrow at how her so called mother seemed to know the woman that had been so nice to her before while the horse like woman didn't seem to notice the small black haired girl that had a strange diamond like mark on her forehead.

"Oh shut up you jealous old horse. I'm only here to drop off my brat of a daughter since we have no time for her seeing as how we have to take care of and train her twin brother. I'll pay you once a month for her upkeep." Lily snapped at the horse woman before trying to almost literally throw Tsunade and her bag at the horse woman. She was rewarded by Tsunade moving the bag at the last second while the raven snapped its beak and crowed threateningly at the red haired woman who merely glared again before apparating away just when the horse woman took notice of the small girl and her apparent pet.

"Tsunade? Well at least I know that I'll be able to get along with my niece. I suppose you should know my name now that you'll be living with me and my husband and son. I'm your aunt Petunia." Petunia said at first shocked before she began to smile and usher her niece into the house.

"Nice to see you again Aunt Petunia." Tsunade said smiling at the blond woman that smiled back before calling for her son, Dudley, to come down and meet his cousin. A small overweight boy bounded down the stairs as quickly as he could, which wasn't very quick at all, and stopped a little ways away from his mom and Tsunade.

"Are you my cousin?" Dudley and Tsunade ask one another at the same time before exchanging shocked looks and grinning at one another when they realized what they had done.

"Dudders," Here Dudley gave Tsunade a playful glare when she snickered quietly at his 'nickname', "Meet your cousin from my side of the family. Tsunade meet your cousin Dudley. She will be living with us from now on so you should try and be nice to her okay, Dudley?" Petunia said giving her son a stern look that made him nod immediately.

"You're my cousin which means you're family and since I'm older than you and you're a girl I promise that I'll always protect you! I'm your new protector!" Dudley exclaimed causing Tsunade to scowl.

"I don't need a protector! I can take care of myself." Tsunade exclaimed right back while the two exchanged looks that initiated sparks. Petunia chuckled, this was most certainly going to be amusing.

"Alright then. Why don't we go meet Vernon, that would be your uncle Tsunade, for lunch somewhere in the city and introduce him to Tsunade here?" Petunia asks earning a smile from Tsunade and a whoop from Dudley. The blond woman chuckled indulgently and told Dudley to show Tsunade to her new room up the stairs so that she could get settled in somewhat while Petunia called Vernon and told him the plan. The two four year olds immediately went up the stairs with Tsunades raven on her shoulder while Petunia picked up the phone and explained as much as she could to Vernon who agreed to meet them at a high class restaurant near his office building for lunch. Thirty minutes later and Tsunade coaxing the Raven, which she apparently named Itachi, into staying at the house while she was gone and the three family members met with the overweight Vernon at a high class restaurant in Muggle London with Tsunades hair now done up in a ponytail. Vernon seemed to readily accept Tsunade into his home and family and promised that he would raise her as if she were his own daughter, also making the young girl blush lightly when he commented that she would be a very beautiful woman when she grew older. The small family of four was just about to leave when a man with a crazy expression on his face and a gun in his hand burst into the restaurant and pointed it at the nearest waiter and shot him in the shoulder, causing a few women to scream. Tsunade however let out a curse word she had heard from her Uncle Padfoot before and ran over to the injured mans side before anyone could stop her.

"Are you alright mister? Let me see." Tsunade said kneeling next to the injured mans side and examining his bloody shoulder.

"Are you stupid or something kid? Move before I shoot you next!" The gun man shouted at Tsunade without caring that she was only around four. Tsunade ignored the gunman and pried the injured waiters hand from his shoulder before ripping off the sleeve of his uniform and examining the bullet wound intently, as if she were a doctor or nurse examining a wounded patient.

"It should have stopped bleeding by now since the bullet went straight through you but I think it might have nicked an artery or vein. Someone call 999 before he bleeds out!" Tsunade shouted over her shoulder, not caring about all the stunned or disbelieving looks she was getting as she ripped the waiters torn off sleeve and began to turn it into a bandage of sorts as she securely wrapped the wound so as to help stop the blood flow.

"I told you to move you stupid kid! So move it!" The gunman said marching over to the girl and grabbing her arm, earning enraged shouts not only from the three Dursleys but also from a few of the others at the restaurant as well. Tsunade finished bandaging the waiters shoulder and tied it together with her hair band, which made her wavy hair fall down to her shoulder blades and cover half of her face, before standing and glaring at the gunman without a trace of fear in her eyes or face.

"Let go of me now unless you want to visit the hospital or worse… the morgue." Tsunade hissed at the man her eyes practically spitting fire and daggers at the man, who actually flinched back slightly at the emerald eyed glare he was getting from a girl only a fraction of his height and weight.

"What are you gonna do huh? Go crying to your mommy?" The gunman sneered making the small black haired girl give him an absolutely demonic smirk before she lashed out with a lightning fast kick…right to the guys nuts. Now normally a kick to the nuts from an angry female of any age would damage a man slightly but the fact was that Tsunade was born with inhuman strength and speed which made the kick hurt so much that the guy would be singing soprano for a few years to come but that's not all. Not only was she born with inhuman strength and speed Tsunade also found a way to constantly channel her magic into her fist and feet which not only made her arms and legs stronger and faster but also boosted her already inhuman strength to supernatural levels. Many males in the restaurant winced and crossed their legs to try and cover their own family jewels when the guy not only was left singing soprano but was also singing a high enough soprano to break several windows and glasses. Needless to say that the gunman immediately dropped to the floor like a sack of rocks and began to cry and moan as he clutched his round tables in agony, the gun falling from his hands and discharging the second it came into contact with the floor.

"Shit!" Tsunade swore loudly as she ducked the bullet that had flew towards her head. The bullet kept going even as it shattered a glass full of sweet tea until it was stopped by hitting a wooden beam near the center of the restaurant, luckily not hitting anyone or anything else. It was impossible to say whether she got more shocked looks for her curse word, dodging the bullet, or being able to kick the gunman that hard where it counts. When the police arrived five minutes later the gunman was still crying and clutching his balls while Tsunade was being looked over for any sign of injury by her Aunt Petunia and being congratulated on such a good strong kick by her Uncle Vernon although he looked a little pale and Dudley was staring between Tsunade and the gunman in shock, much like everyone else that saw what she had done.

"What the bloody hell happened here?" The older police man ever so eloquently asks looking confused before getting shot a dark look from most every female in the restaurant for cursing in front of children.

"The idiot clutching in between his legs came in with a gun and shot the waiter over there, you'd better get him to the hospital cause I think the bullet nicked an artery or vein in his shoulder on its way through, when I was trying to keep him from bleeding out the idiot grabbed my arm and called me an idiot for not listening to him threatening to shoot me. I got mad and kicked him in the nuts at full strength causing him to start crying and all and him to drop the gun which went off and hit a glass of tea and a wooden beam. Then you guys showed up." Tsunade said showing that even though she was only four she was really smart and could already talk like an adult.

Several hours later back at Number 4.

"I'll get stronger so I can protect you!" Dudley promised his cousin who face palmed.

"Did you or did you not see me kick that idiot back there? I don't need protection!" Tsunade says throwing her hands up in the air in frustration…just a second before they were engulfed by a bright light.

"I didn't do it." Dudley and Tsunade yelled almost immediately and in perfect sync as they suddenly appeared in front of a beautiful woman with black hair and violet eyes wearing a long green dress in a place that looked like old time pictures of the gods and goddesses realm. Petunia and Vernon immediately pushed the children behind them protectively but were stopped when a black blur suddenly launched itself at the woman in front of them.

"Granny Eris!" Tsunade exclaimed tackling the woman in a hug while Eris laughed and the three Dursleys looked confused.

"It's nice to see you again as well, my lovely little raven. I hope you don't mind someone else you recognize joining us." Eris said hugging the child back just before there was another burst of light and Minerva McGonagall was standing there with long black hair, emerald green eyes, and wearing a long red dress.

"Eris why did you sum-"Minerva began only to be cut off by a black blur tackling her in a hug as well.

"MinMin!" Tsunade cried joyfully as she hugged the tall woman around the neck.

"Tsu-Hime?" Minerva asks using her pet name for the small emerald eyed girl before she hugged the girl back with all her might.

"What is going on?" Dudley asks tugging his moms shirt but not receiving an answer from the blond woman and instead receiving an answer from Eris.

"Ah yes. I suppose that introductions are in order. Minerva, meet the Dursleys where the Potter woman left our little Tsu-Hime. Dursleys, this is Minerva the goddess of owls and wisdom or in the human world known as Minerva McGonagall and I am Eris the goddess of Chaos. You already know Tsu-Hime here who I and Minerva had taken as our heir and pseudo-granddaughter and is therefore a goddess herself." Eris said looking amused at the 'hit over the head with a two-by-four' look the Dursleys were now sporting while Tsunade looked like this was nothing new to her as she happily snuggled closer to Minerva, who looked amused as well.

"I know for a fact that you didn't summon me from Hogwarts just to meet Tsu-Himes family, Eris." Minerva said after nodding at each of the Dursleys in turn.

"You're right I didn't. I summoned you here so that you would know that I'm about to send Tsu-Hime and her family here to a different world so as to escape the other three Potters and so that Tsu-Hime can grow even stronger so as to fulfill her prophesy. I don't know how someone could think she wasn't the one to beat old Voldyshorts. She has the mark right there on her forehead!" Eris exclaimed while everyone turned to look at Tsunade who, sure enough, had a small blue colored diamond on her forehead right in the center actually.

"I'd love to see the look on Lily and James faces when they realize that Harveys not their precious boy-who-didn't-die or whatever it is they're calling him." Tsunade said snorting at that mental image and causing the two goddesses to snort as well.

"I'll send you a picture but for now. Let's get the ball rolling." Eris said smirking deviously and making Tsunade and Minerva smirk just as bad.

"I'm going to be giving Tsunade a few mental powers such as telepathy, telekinesis, and empathy before I send all four of you to a different world that is full of pirates and marines and such. The next thing I'm going to do is give both Tsunade and Dudley a Devil fruit or two each. Tsunades will be the Copy-Copy Fruit and the Love-Love Fruit. Dudley's will be the Boom-Boom Fruit and the Munch-Munch Fruit. The Copy-Copy Fruit will allow you to copy any Devil Fruit Powers someone else has by looking them in the eyes and the Love-Love Fruit will allow you to turn people that have an attraction to you into stone. The Boom-Boom Fruit will give your body and you're-ahem- secretions explosive properties and immunity to explosions while the Munch-Munch Fruit will allow you to eat anything and merge with it. But before you eat them you should know that the minute you do eat them you will never be able to swim." Eris told the two kids as she handed them both some strange looking fruits.

"I don't even know how to swim and if they help me protect Tsunade then I don't care." Dudley said after a moment of tense silence before he ate both the fruit at once and whole.

"Bleah! That was some nasty fruit." Dudley said after forcing the fruit past his gag reflex. Tsunade giggled at the look on her cousins' face while the adults all chuckled.

"I don't like swimming anyways and this should be fun and help cause lots of chaos so why not?" Tsunade said grinning demonically as she ate both of the fruits bite by bite; not looking bothered by the horrible taste at all. Eris grinned proudly at the small black haired girl for her comment about chaos while Minerva let out a mock groan of despair.

"Good. Now I'm going to put two weapons for each of you near the area you'll land when I teleport you to the new world. Dudley, yours will be a sword and shield with spikes around the edges and a small diamond marking in the center of the shield and on the blade of the sword. Since you're so determined to protect Tsu-Hime I might as well give you the equipment to do it with. Tsu-Hime, your weapons will be a scythe and a book of spells that you can only cast if you know the incantation. You're a witch and a goddess but you're also the smallest goddess of chaos and wisdom so you need the proper weapons of course. You will have to look for the sword and scythe respectively but I will give you shield and book now so that you won't be completely sure it was a dream." Eris said handing Dudley a silver shield with a blue diamond in the center and with bronze spikes around the edges and Tsunade a small book that fit into the palm of her hand that was made of golden dragon scales and was fairly thick.

"Don't worry about outgrowing these since I made it so that they would grow with you." Eris said when she caught the worried look on Dudley's face.

"I also have two gifts for the each of you. Dudley, this diamond necklace will glow and pulsate when Eris is in trouble or needs help and this dagger is coated in a poison that will gravely injure anyone that has ill intent aimed at Tsu-Hime. Tsu-Hime, you will find two animals waiting for you near a beach by your new village but that is just one present since you have the ability to talk to and control every animal you come across. You're second gift from me is this bracelet that will protect you from any poison, harmful potion and harmful substance whether you ingest it by accident or are stabbed with something coated in it. I also have a small telepathic link with you that will allow me to feel when you're in trouble or danger." Minerva said taking a diamond necklace and a silver dagger with a clear liquid on the edge of it and handing them to Dudley before placing a small bracelet made of blue jewels with a single red Ruby on one side.

"Thank you MinMin!" Tsunade said beaming up at the woman that merely chuckled and kissed her forehead, right over the diamond mark. Tsunade smiled brightly at Minerva before she and the three Dursleys were put in a spelled sleep, the last thing they heard was Minervas laughter at something Eris had said.

In Dumbledore's office of Hogwarts a few minutes later.

The entire Order of Phoenix was standing around the office yelling at Lily and James Potter for abandoning Tsunade, who was loved by all of the Order, when Sybil Trelawney walked in with a smirking Minerva a half a step behind.

"Ah Sybil, Minerva. What can I do for you both?" Albus Dumbledore asks as he stops glaring at the Potters and instead turns his attention to the two women.

"Nothing Albus. I just came to see the look on everyones face when Sybil gets done with her prophesy." Minerva said earning confused looks from everyone before Sybil went rigid and her voice turned harsh.

** "The chosen one is gone from this world.**

** Instead she resides in the world of chaos and pirates.**

** Sent there by the goddess of chaos and the goddess of wisdom.**

** To grow in strength and power so as to fulfill her destiny.**

** Gone is the chosen one who is the chosen heir of two goddess.**

** The chosen one will one day return but is unreachable until the time comes by all but the goddesses that sent her there. **

** Into the world of Pirates and Marines.**

** The chosen one is no longer on this world." **(Sorry I suck at prophesies.) Trelawney said her voice harsh and rough before she returned to normal just in time to see the room descend into chaos and Minerva laugh uproariously.


	2. Short encounter with Luffy and Shanks

The Seas Chaos

By: Immortal Wolf Lover

A/N I don't own Harry Potter One piece or Naruto and this will be AU big time some Crossover FEMSLASH and FEMHarry! Wrong bwl and Alive! Lily and James but still abandoned Harry. Characters will be OOC.

When Tsunade next opened her eyes the first thing she noticed was that she was being carried by someone, presumably a male around her age that wasn't Dudley, she was in a bar like building and there was some guy she didn't know standing over her with his face very close to hers. She didn't know what to do so she went with the first thing that came into her young mind.

"PERVERT!" Tsunade screamed as she slammed her tiny fist into the side of his face, her superhuman strength sending the guy through the wall of the bar and several walls behind it. There was a brief moment of shocked silence before the boy holding Tsunade dropped her like a hot potato and ran to check on the man she had hit while someone snickered, which sent everyone else into a laughing fit.

"SHANKS!" The boy that had been holding Tsunade yelled worriedly as he jumped through the holes in the walls to reach the dazed man. Lucky for Tsunade that the memories and other things that Eris and Minerva imprinted in her mind allowed her reflexes to react fast enough for her to land in a crouched position instead of crumpling into an undignified heap on the floor.


End file.
